Home
by Wilara
Summary: Home is where the heart is. Elliot centric with hints of EO. Kathy Centric chapter updated. Liv added, finally complete XD
1. Chapter 1

**Home**

_Authors Notes- Ok so this is just a one shot about El after he went home to Kathy after she told him she was pregnant. I am and EO Shipper and there is EO this story. It's set after the Computer Crimes era, but before Paternity... if that makes any sense. Anyways Enjoy!!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own them... not making any profit... Don't sue!_

He was working late again. It was just another late night, not uncommon for the accomplished NYPD Detective. He had completed an awful lot of paperwork. He finished his an hour or two ago. Now he was working on his partners. She'd left for the night, about four hours ago. He was really trying to avoid going home.

Home. Such a simple word. Just those four letters, is home the house you live in, or the place you truly belong. Four hours of sitting at the same desk, filling out the same mundane, boring ever repetitive paperwork, mainly DD5's, seriously trying to avoid going to place that he was being forced to call home.

The home he'd gone back to after the day his wife, who had been soon to be ex-wife, had told him she was pregnant. With his child.

The house, the place he had called home for so many years. As soon as he walked back through that door it never felt the same the last time. He had to go home now. A new baby on the way. His baby. At least he thought it was his. That was what Kathy had said. Once, one stupid night, one tough case, needing to see he kids, making sure they were alright. That was all it had taken.

That one night. He'd regretted it. Hindsight, a brilliant thing. He just wished he could take it all back.

After all, he was no longer in love with Kathy, he'd fallen out of love with her long ago. Then Olivia was there. Always there, lending a hand. She cared more for him than Kathy did. He loved her, but she was off limits. Now, with another kid on the way, she was never going to know how he felt.

The house he was avoiding now, was never, ever going to feel like home. Home was where the heart is. Home would be with Olivia.

_A/N- Hope you enjoyed it. I know it's short. Any mistakes are mine. Anyway please tell me what you think. Replying gets you cookies...._


	2. Chapter 2 Kathy

_A/N Kathy's POV...... set at the same moment in time as the previous chapter...._

I'd dialled his number, it had rung, then it had gone through to message bank. That was only 4 rings after pressing the "talk" button on the phone. I knew his phone was on. He knew I knew. No matter how many times I repeated the mundane monotonous process, I received the same result.

He would be sitting at his desk, opposite Olivia. Olivia was the reason that we divorced in the first place. He was always with her, getting phone calls at 3am from her. My sensible side understood that they were work related phone calls. I understood why he worked where he did. He had the honourable goal of protecting his family, however Manhattan was not Queens. It was neither our home, nor our neighbourhood. We had no relatives there, few friends, his work "mates". They included _her_.

Olivia was included in everything. He told me he invited her to Thanksgiving, he said she declined, politely of course. She understood the demands of the job he did. She didn't nag him about being home early or forgetting parent teacher meetings. When she rang he answered the phone. Without fail. Whatever the time, whatever he was doing, he always answered. You could see the glimmer he gets in his eyes when she rings, or walks into the room. She appears to be oblivious. However she does the same things to him. None of which he notices. The way she looks at him from across the room. The way that she smiles when she's near him, the way that she changes slightly when he walks over.

She loves him. He loves her. It's obvious to me. After all, he once looked at me like that. I gave him four healthy kids, another one coming soon. I'm at home. I need him here. When _it_ comes, what am I going to do. How am I going to manage? When Mo was born it was hard enough and then he was only a street cop. He was on a roster, I knew when he'd be here. Now, even though I know what I'm doing, I'm older. I have four other kids to take care of. They're older. I consciously know that they can take care of themselves, but they're my babies. I will always believe that they need to be taken care of. If he were here, things would be easier. If he were home, with me, with his family.

I know he doesn't believe this is home anymore. It's still my home. So long as his kids are living here, it will still be his home too.

_A/N- I'm not a Kathy fan, however just take a second and look at things from her POV. She must have gone through hell. I sometimes think that people portray her as too much of a Witch with a capital B. I do enjoy reading stories where she is like that...,. sometimes. I do, however find it refreshing when people take a different look at her. _

_Also... writing stories takes time and patience, too many brilliant & talented authors have given up or are contemplating doing so (Please note that under no circumstances do I believe I am one of these). This is such a waste of talent, these authors have so much talent to capture audiences and have a brilliant ability to create plots and storylines. Many of these authors' are quitting writing FanFiction due to the lack of reviews and feedback on their stories. It only takes a review, such as "I really love this story and I really like the way you do such & such and such &such. I think that blah blah blah blah could improve the way that you do blah blah and I can't wait to see if you post anymore of this story." That is all it takes. I wrote that in about two minutes, however the length of time it took me to write this story is much much longer, at least a day or two. _

_So... I'll stand down off my little soapbox now, but please, if you read this story, and enjoyed it, or even hated it, the least you can do is let me know. And don't be fooled, I can find out how many people read my stories, and even though I do love people who read my stories, it is nice to hear from them. _

_That's it. _

_Xoxo Wilara. _


	3. Chapter 3 oOlivia

Chapter Three- Olivia

I stood, resting my hand on the sideboard, whilst my eyes were fixed upon the photo that was taken at the last Police Ball. It was of our Squad. As Captain, Cragen was sitting in the middle, I was to his right, Casey to his left. The "guys" were standing at the back, Fin was behind Casey, Munch and Chester were behind Cragen. Elliot was behind me, his hand resting on my shoulder.

I remember how it felt. His hand resting on my shoulder, it felt like the world was standing still. Nothing could go wrong. It was that feeling of utter joy, combined with a feeling of safety. I was safe. When he touched me, not in a sexual way, but just touched me, like when I passed him a file and his hand just whisked past mine. Those were the moments that made me realise what love was. I love Elliot.

I fell in love with him when I first met him. My first day at the _"Special Victims Unit",_ I worked years to be accepted. When I applied and once I was accepted I was told I was being placed with a experienced and knowledgeable partner. Experienced, meaning a balding sixty year old man, who had a fetish for the doughnuts, like a typical cop, that was portrayed on TV. Knowledgeable meaning he'd tell me what to do whilst sitting at his desk, eating the afore mentioned doughnuts.

But he wasn't like that. He was Elliot. He was perfect. He was just Elliot. There was no way to describe him in any other way than "Elliot". His eyes were just dreamy, as the years passed those eyes were able to tell me everything that I needed to know. They glazed over when he was sad, they looked darker when he was angry. Viabrance signalled happiness. The way his eyes changes their colour to reflect his moods.

From those eyes, I could tell how he was feeling on the inside. Subconsciously I reached for the handle to the bureau drawer, opening that draw. I only opened it when I needed to, the rest of the time it, it sits there, reminding me of the good and bad times. One box, I plan to give to Elliot, either at his funeral, or at mine, whichever is first, just so he knows. The box has, things that mean so much to me, so many letters that I've written to him, ones that tell him how I felt. Ones that say how much I care for him, ones that he would tease me about writing, the fact that I was showing my feelings so openly. Those letters, I have been writing for so many years now. Yet every one is different, ever so slightly.

Yes this is my "house", where I store so many things that remind me of home. But I will never have my home, for my home is with Elliot.

_Well... this has been sitting on my computer for ages..._

_I just never posted it..._

_However I am. I don't know why..._

_I just am..._

_Please hit that little button below.._

_It might even inspire me to write a little more XD_

_Well, I think this is it for "Home". Nice, little short..._

_Cute._

_I'm off... I might write a little something... Maybe a Gilmore Girls fic, Java of course, or another SVU._

_Take your pick._

_Xx Wilara_


End file.
